A fastener assembly is known from German Patent Application No. DE 102 15 883 A1 corresponding to US Patent Application No. US 2003/0194292 A1. The known fastener assembly includes a screw and a bush being captively connected to the screw. The bush is designed as a form body having a cylindrical wall which is closed in a circumferential direction, and it includes at least one flange extending outwardly in a radial direction. The screw includes a head and a shank. A threaded portion is located on the shank in a region facing away from the head, and a shank portion is located on the shank in a region facing the head. The shank portion has an outer diameter which is smaller than the outer diameter of the threaded portion. The bush includes a narrowing location having a smaller diameter than the outer diameter of the threaded portion. The narrowing location cooperates with the end portion of the threaded portion facing the head in a way to form an undercut. The undercut forms a rigid non-resilient stop. The narrowing location may be formed by a plurality of impressions which are produced after rolling the thread of the threaded portion and after having inserted the screw into the bush.
Another fastener assembly is known from German Patent Application No. DE 199 24 502 A1 corresponding to European Patent No. EP 1 055 829 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,157 B1. The known fastener assembly includes a screw including a head with a supporting surface and a shank. The shank includes a cylindrical shank portion and a threaded portion including a thread. The shank portion is arranged to face the head and the supporting surface of the head of the screw, respectively. The threaded portion is more or less located at the free end of the shank of the screw. The fastener assembly further includes a bush. The bush may be designed to include a slot. The fastener assembly is obtained by connecting the screw to the bush. The screw is captively arranged at the bush by a narrowing location, and it is movable in an axial direction within certain limits. The narrowing location has a smaller diameter than the outer diameter of the threaded portion. The shank portion has a comparatively small diameter, meaning a diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the thread.
A fastener assembly including a screw and a bush with a flange, the bush being captively connected to the screw, are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,177. The screw and the bush are separately produced in the sense of finishing, and they are axially interconnected afterwards. When connecting them, the bush in the region of its narrowing location is mostly resiliently expanded such that it reattains a comparatively smaller diameter after having snapped over a protrusion located at the shank of the screw. In other words, the screw is designed as a special screw including a protrusion in the region between the threaded portion and the shank portion having a reduced cylindrical shape. Conventional screws including a normal shank and a normal threaded portion cannot be used in this known fastener assembly.
A fastener assembly including a screw and a bush being captively connected to the screw are known from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 002 603 A1. The bush is designed as a form body having a cylindrical wall being closed in a circumferential direction, and it includes at least one flange extending outwardly in a radial direction. The screw is designed as a special screw including a radially extending continuous protrusion in addition to a shank portion and a threaded portion. The protrusion is arranged in the region of the shank portion having a reduced diameter. The bush includes two narrowing locations being associated with the protrusion, the narrowing locations being spaced apart in an axial direction and cooperating with the protrusion. In this way, the screw and the bush are captively interconnected. One of the narrowing locations is axially aligned before pushing the bush over the special screw and to be radially deformable after having pushed the bush over the screw. The other narrowing location is designed to be resilient such that the cylindrical bush can be pushed over the threaded portion.
Another fastener assembly including a screw and a bush is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,409 B2. The known fastener assembly includes a screw and a bush being captively connected to the screw. The bush is designed as a form body having a cylindrical wall which is closed in a circumferential direction, and it includes at least one flange extending outwardly in a radial direction. The screw includes a head and a shank. A threaded portion is located on the shank in a region facing away from the head, and a shank portion is located on the shank in a region facing the head. The shank portion has an outer diameter which is smaller than the outer diameter of the threaded portion. The bush includes a narrowing location having a smaller diameter than the outer diameter of the threaded portion. The narrowing location cooperates with the end portion of the threaded portion facing the head in a way to form an undercut. The undercut forms a rigid non-resilient stop. The narrowing location may be formed by a plurality of impressions which are produced after rolling the thread of the threaded portion and after having inserted the screw into the bush.